Las batallas Pokemón de Kiv
by Hond Mann
Summary: Kiv es un entrenador que goza de las batallas pokemón, lo que más disfruta son las decisiones y riesgos asociados a cada turno y como sus pokemones dan el máximo en cada situación. -Basado en batallas propias en Pokemon Showdown-
1. Chapter 1

**La primera batalla: El equipo que peleaba bajo la lluvia.**

El combate se asomaba como uno complicado como siempre lo son cuando el rival juega bajo un clima. Haciendo un análisis superficial llegue a la conclusión de que, si quería tener una oportunidad debía estar siempre un paso de mi rival, Rotom y Ferrothorn serían las claves.

La batalla comenzó con Rotom-Heat buscando poner incomodo a lo que presupuestaba iba a ser su Pelipper, no obstante, el iniciador del rival fue su propio Ferrothorn. Apenas había comenzado la empezando la partida y ya había que tomar una decisión importante, decidí que Rotom que usaría Trick buscando inhabilitar al rival traspasándole su Choice Scarf y asumiendo las Trampa rocas que seguramente nos caerían en respuesta. Acerté al 100% y me alegro ya que de haberme topado con el cambio a su obvio Mega-Swamper nos hubiéramos encontrado tempranamente en desventaja, sin embargo, habíamos conseguido un primer pequeño triunfo y como siempre es importante en las batallas dimo el primer golpe sin siquiera atacar.

Lo siguiente que hizo mi rival al no tener opción fue hacer ingresar ahora sí a su Pelipper para poner su clima y empezar a jugar bajo sus reglas. Rotom usó Will o Wisp prediciendo a Swamper de nuevo y ya que esta vez no acerté y teniendo ya la lluvia encima la tentación de repetir este último movimiento fue grande, más Rotom se había percatado de la confianza del pokémon enemigo probablemente basado en que nos habíamos desecho de nuestro ítem, tensa fue por lo menos la situación al ver que ambos podian derribarse de un ataque, era un duelo con pistolas en el lejano oeste…Rotom fue más rápido. Un Voltswitch tiro por los suelos a Pelipper y salió del combate limpio, golpeamos duro y lo sabíamos, nos habíamos quitado de encima al principal agente climatizador y luego de unos cuantos turnos la lluvia ya no sería un problema.

Luego del ultimo movimiento tuve que sacar a mi actual peleador y decidí que era la hora de hacer entrar a Landorus, él podría aguantar las Stealth Rocks que nos había regalado Ferrothorn y gracias a su velocidad (también usa Choice Scarf) podría salir fácilmente de cualquier aprieto. En respuesta a esto fue Swamper quien salió a enfrentarlo y quien para sorpresa de nadie mega evoluciono, lamentablemente para Mega-Pejelagarto mi Skarmory era el perfecto counter y no tardo en salir a recibir el Waterfall que habíamos estimado tendría como destino a Landorus, este movimiento fue en realidad un Ice Puch (peor para Landorus, pero mucho mejor para Skarmory) y entre este y las malditas rocas del piso lastimaron un poco a mi wall físico (a Skarmory por si a alguien no le quedó claro) aunque este lo tomo bien y se dio el tiempo suficiente para limpiar el campo con despejar sin miedo a cualquier golpe que le pudiera dar su rival quien además se estaba hiriendo a si mismo debido al Rocky Helmet que llevábamos equipado.

Swamper no se quedó a ver esto último y le dio pasa al imponente Tornadus, sabíamos de antemano que este era el rival más peligroso y Skarmory no podía quedarse a ver lo que podría hacer Tornadus así que le dio paso a otra vez a Rotom quien tuvo que recibir el Knock Off en su lugar (en este punto Rotom perdió una intrascendente Baya Pomaro) recibiendo un importante daño, pero quedando en buena posición. Lo siguiente que haríamos, pensando siempre que Tornados no se quedaría en el campo fue de nuevo hacer una predicción e intentar quemar a Swamper con nuestro Will o Wisp, y aunque el contrario si se retiro fue sorprendente ver que su releve fue Manaphy, quien apenas recibió las quemaduras si las curó con la lluvia más su habilidad.

Pensando en que Rotom aún podría ser útil y considerando que tenía una carta segura contra ese Manaphy decidí sacarlo y hacer uso de mi Muralla especial, mi propio Ferrothorn. La batalla entre ambos fue ardua, en el tiempo que le dio el ingreso de mi bola espinuda, la maldita gota de agua aumento de manera desproporcionada su ataque especial con su desagradable Tail Glow y luego lo atacó con Psychic, aún con esto Ferro lo aguanto sin inconvenientes y logró paralizarlo con Thunder Wave, siguiendo con la batalla y haciendo caso omiso de su estado Manaphy desató su poder Z a través de un monstruoso Hydro Vortex potenciado por la lluvia, el daño recibido fue catastrófico e inesperado. La lluvia cesó, Ferrothorn no estaba derribado, pese al daño recibido pudo levantarse una vez más y lanzar un segundo Thunder Wave asegurando la parálisis que ya no podría curarse, luego fue golpeado por tercera vez, esta vez siendo azotado por un Ice Beam contrario que finalmente fue demasiado y lo dejo fuera de combate.

El panorama se había complicado, Manaphy aún se encontraba al 100% y como era de esperarse de un Pokémon singular este también tenía un gran potencial defensivo sobre el cual no teníamos ninguna herramienta que nos garantizara el K.O de un solo golpe. Frente a esta situación el siguiente en salir fue Greninja, su misión era clara, hacerle el mayor daño posible al rival para que otro compañero lo rematara, y es que si bien su papel era el de carne de cañón Greninja lo aceptó dándose cuenta de que debido a sus movimientos y su tipo esta no era su pelea. Por su parte el rival saco a Manaphy y metió a su Ferrothorn, que también era defensivo especial (de lo cual me di cuenta con las cosquillas que le hizo Greninja con Paranormal), en respuesta a eso Rotom hizo su tercera aparición de nuevo aceptando esas Trampa rocas, y esta vez al ver las fracasadas predicciones anteriores y viendo que el clima era normal otra vez opto Rotom fue por todo y desató todo su poder a través de su poderoso Overheat, para nuestra desgracia esta vez Swamper si hizo el cambio y frenó este movimiento sin problemas, Rotom había quedado indefenso.

Por Rotom entro Skarmory quien por segunda vez tuvo que recibir el ataque de Swamper (un Waterfall esta vez) y el daño de las rocas, pero lo aguanto formidablemente. Nuestro alado compañero había quedado en posición comprometida, hasta ahora no había podido curarse y aunque la lluvia ya había pasado aún era seguro que Swamper fuera más rápido, pero no había opción, él era el único que podía hacerle frente y pasara lo que pasara debía tomar el siguiente ataque, y así el rival volvió a cargar, esta vez con Superpower, Skarmory rozó la muerte, estuvo al borde del abismo, bailo un tango con el diablo a la luz de la luna llena, pero asombrosamente sobrevivió aguantando estoico este nuevo embate y pudiendo usar Roost volvió a incorporarse al combate dándole otro giro y la ventaja a nuestro equipo quien podía tomar la iniciativa otra vez.

Entro Tornadus para enfrentar a Skarmory quien en su turno libre nuevamente saco las rocas del terreno y luego salió por Greninja, la misión de este de nuevo era clara, aguantar lo que sea que hiciera el rival para luego obligarlo a salir por la presión de nuestro obvio Ice Beam. La misión fue completada, el sapo ninja aguanto el fue golpeado por Hurricane, pero pudo reincorporarse al combate, una vez de pie fue el momento de contraatacar, en el siguiente turno Greninja lanzó su Ice Beam devolviéndole el golpe a Tornadus, pero este hizo gala de su resistencia (y su Assault Vest) aguantándolo y terminando esta batalla con un sólido U Turn, saliendo del combate para recuperarse y dándole paso al Ferrothorn rival. Gracias Gekoga, seguramente te veremos en peleas mejores.

Ya llegados a este punto, con ese Tornadus regenerándose tras cada salida, un Greninja rival haciéndole la guardia a nuestro Salamance y ese Manaphy listo para usar Llovizna y acabarnos había llegado el momento de aprovechar el posible turno que nos daría ese Ferrothorn y sacar a la estrella del equipo. Como última esperanza de victoria entró Salamance esperando que su rival no tuviera algún poder que lo pudiera inutilizar, y es que ante la siempre precavida Baya Ziuela se había preferido equipar Flyum Z por lo que de haber usado el rival Toxic o Thunder Wave hubiera sido nuestro final, no obstante, Ferrothorn volvió a usar Trampa rocas y Salamance pudo encajar un Dragon Dance en limpio, el final había llegado, la bestia había roto sus cadenas.

En el siguiente turno Salamance hizo alarde de su imponencia y poder destructivo desatando su Supersonic Strike, lamentablemente Ferrothorn no se quedó a recibirlo y fue Swamper quien prácticamente quedo borrado de la faz del mundo pokémon en su lugar, iban dos y quedaban cuatro.

El siguiente fue Greninja, de nuevo se vislumbró la derrota como opción real, ya que de haber tenido este Focus Sash o Choice Scarf podría haber debilitado fácilmente a Salamance, sin embargo, este no fue el caso y ya que Salamance había aumentado su velocidad y más aún su ataque físico un Dragon Claw fue suficiente para debilitarlo (este no fue el duelo de los Greninja aparentemente).

Manaphy fue el nuevo elegido para detener a nuestro imponente dragón, pero ya era muy tarde para este movimiento, tras cada rival que Salamance derribaba su ataque crecía exponencialmente. Era obvio que el rival iría por rayo hielo y aunque nos sabiamos más rápidos el movimiento elegido fue para rematarlo fue Fly donde nuestro compañero esquivo con elegancia para luego atacar en picada sin que el rival tuviera opción de lanzar otro ataque.

En este punto la pelea ya estaba decidida, Ferrothorn fue eliminado de la misma manera usando que su compañero y dio paso a el último rival, Tornadus. La suerte parecía estar echada, con todo el poder acumulado nada podía parar a Salamance, y Tornadus si bien se había recuperado un poco del Ice Beam que había recibido aún se encontraba tocado, otro Dragon Claw hubiera sido suficiente para sentenciar el combate, aun así fiel a lo que venía mostrando Salamance decidió dar espectáculo y evitar el primer ataque del rival para luego liquidarlo, y así fue que Salamance partió con el ritual de Fly intentando esquivar el primer movimiento del rival, grande fue su sorpresa (y por lo tanto también la mía) cuando el Hurricane de Tornadus logro conectarlo en los cielos causándole grandes daños (en ese momento yo no sabía que eso podía suceder), Salamance aguanto el golpe con valentía como era de esperarse, pero los fuertes vientos lo traicionaron y lograron confundirlo, la pelea parecía estárcenos escapando un poco de las manos, si Salamance caía ya no quedaba nadie para detener a Landorus, ninguno tenía el potencial ofensivo o la velocidad para terminar a esa bestia. Viejos fantasmas se hicieron presentes y parecía que el rival obtendría un triunfo impensado, no por mérito propio, sino por nuestro error, y más aún la vergüenza parecía estar acechándonos a Salamance y a mí que dejamos escapar una bien ganada victoria por querer exhibir. Ese día pese a todo la suerte estaba de nuestro lado, Rotom lo había vislumbrado ganando el 1vs1 a Pelipper y Skarmory lo confirmó aguantando ese golpe imposible contra Swamper, y ahora Salamance lo iba a reafirmar, y es que ya no quedaba nada por hacer, los recursos se habían acabado y solo quedaba terminar el ciclo de Vuelo, el pokémon Dragón cayo en picada dejándolo todo atrás y concentrándose tan solo en su rival para evitar confundirse y autoinfringirse un daño letal, tal meteoro que destrozo a los dinosaurios y sin importar la confusión extinguió del juego a Tornadus y por tanto al entrenador rival alzándose con la victoria y demostrando lo poderoso que puede llegar a ser con tan solo un turno de ventaja.


	2. Chapter 2

**Batalla 2: Dragón V/S Dragón**

_Nuestro equipo: Salamence / Ferrothorn / Greninja / Landorus-Therian / Skarmory / Rotom-Heat_

_Equipo Rival: Tyranitar / Blacephalon / Shuckle / Xurkitree / Dragonite / Magearna_

Cuando Salamance y Dragonite cruzaron miradas pareció que ambos entrarían en combate sin esperar la orden de sus entrenadores, la tensión entre estos dragones se podía palpar y hacía que ambiente el ambiente de la pelea estuviera enrrarecido, como que, si de pronto la temperatura súbitamente hubiera bajado 2 grados, había llegado el momento de ver que dragón volador era el más fuerte. Si bien Salamance tenía una mayor velocidad, el poder destructivo estaba del lado de Dragonite, todos sabíamos que si le dábamos espacio la batalla acabaría en ese momento, además de esto parecía que todo el equipo rival trabajaba para que eso sucediera, era vital no perder la concentración nunca y esperando tener siempre la iniciativa del combate.

La pelea comenzó como era de esperarse con Shuckle buscando poner todo lo que pudiera sobre el terreno de combate para perjudicarnos. Por nosotros partió Landorus, quien ataco rápidamente con U Turn para dar paso a Skarmory, sin embargo, el pokemón rival sorprendió al tener equipado Red Card con lo que además de usar Sticky Web para bajarnos la velocidad obligo a Salamance a salir anticipadamente al combate. El momento de brillar de nuestro compañero aún no había llegado, por lo que Skarmory volvió a salir al combate, mientras el rival aprovechaba de poner rocas en nuestro terreno con Stealth Rock, nuestro amigo se hizo cargo rápidamente de esto con Defog, pero se encontró con el Encore de Shuckle que no lo dejo usar otros movimientos por lo que tuvo que salir por Landorus, en este punto la batalla callo en un ciclo repetitivo donde entre Landorus y Skarmory iban debilitando a Shuckle mientras este no paraba de usar sus movimientos de Hazard en el terreno sumado al Encore para sacar a Skarmory del combate que cada que podía lo limpiaba con Defog. Esta tensa situación se rompió finalmente cuando Shuckle uso su cuarto movimiento, Toxic, prediciendo la entrada de Landorus y renunciando a dejar las rocas o la red, y aunque Landorus quedó condicionado para el resto del combate luego de los continuos U Turn que había conectado le basto un simple Earthqueake para terminar al pokemón enemigo.

El siguiente en ingresar fue Dragonite, quien vio el espacio que buscaba frente a Landorus quien se había quedado atrapado en el movimiento Earthquake debido a que estaba equipado con Choice Scarf. Era muy temprano en el combate para tratar de cerrarlo, esto lo sabía él y yo, y lo sabía Skarmory quien salió confiado a enfrentarse al dragón rival quien se reforzó con Dragon Dance, una batalla impactante estaba por comenzar. Dragonite uso un segundo Dragon Dance sabiendo que no debía subestimar el potencial defensivo de nuestra ave de acero, Skarmory por su parte fue a romper la barrera de nuestro rival con su no menospreciable Brave Bird, debido a su habilidad Multiscale el rival tomo el golpe sin complicaciones aunque sabia que un segundo ataque así si sería peligroso, lo que siguió fue un Fire punch hacía Skarmory, como era de esperarse este golpe hizo estragos en el pokemón volador y parecía que la batalla se había decidido, no obstante este no solo tomo el ataque sino que se repuso y pudo lanzar otro Brave Bird y pese al recoil proveniente de este poderoso ataque sobrevivir, y es que sabía que todos lo ataques contaban y se sumaban al daño que se hacía el propio rival al chocar con el Rocky Helmet de nuestro amigo. Finalmente, un segundo Fire Punch fue más que suficiente para mandar al suelo a Skarmory y aunque Dragonite se declaro vencedor de este encuentro, el daño que recibió era considerable, ese ultimo contacto con el Rocky Helmet lo dejo condicionado para su próximo rival.

El encargado de salir a terminar a Dragonite fue Greninja, sabíamos que un Water Shuriken tenía altas posibilidades de terminarlo, sin embargo, el riesgo recaía en el poderoso Extreme Speed al que tenía acceso el rival. La batalla fue corta, pero intensa, cual duelo de samuráis ambos pokemón se pararon frente al rival viendo quien desenvainaba el movimiento más rápido, de nuevo el ambiente se volvió tenso y nadie quería hacer el primer movimiento, ambos se miraban y aunque parecían estar quietos jamás perdieron la concentración. Finalmente, Dragonite hizo el primer movimiento con Extreme Speed, el ataque fue como un latigazo y es que esos dos Dragon Dance que había usado antes tenían su peso en el combate, Greninja recibió el ataque y aún más lo resistió y contraataco con Water Shuriken, un solo hit de este movimiento basto para hacer aterrizar al dragón rival, demostrando el gran trabajo que realizo Skarmory anteriormente contra semejante bestia, lamentablemente Greninja también cayo debilitado, el contundente ataque que recibió más el descuento de vida producto del Life Orb que tenía equipado lo pudo, haciéndolo dejar el combate al mismo tiempo que Dragonite.

Después de que cada lado hubiéramos perdido dos pokemón la pelea parecía comenzar desde cero. Otro monstruo salió por parte del rival, esta vez era el turno de Tyranitar quien luego de la caída de Skarmory salió confiado para devastar a sus enemigos, por nuestra parte fue Landorus quien salió a recibirlo y aunque estaba perdiendo vida por la intoxicación aún podía pelear y sobre todo al ya no contar con pokemones voladores una seguidilla de Earthquakes amenazaba por finiquitar el combate a nuestro favor. Sin esperar un segundo Landorus uso el movimiento antes mencionado, mientras Tyranitar lo anticipaba y daba paso a Magearna, quien fue incapaz de contenerlo y callo debilitado de inmediato.

Salió Blacephalon al combate, si bien sabíamos que otro Earthquake podría hacerlo terminar igual que al rival anterior preferimos guardarnos y evitar todo riesgo de un Choice Scarf rival, Landorus tenia la llave del combate y no había razón para precipitarnos. Rotom salió al campo y recibió un potente Fire Blast, y aunque aún se desconocía el ítem que portaba el rival este respondió con Volt Switch y al poder ejecutar el movimiento anticipándose al contrario supimos que este no era más rápido que Landorus, no correría peligro cuando ambos se enfrentaran.

La pelea parecía marchar bien, teníamos al rival atado de manos y estábamos esperando a que Landorus encontrara el momento para terminar la batalla, pero no todo es tan simple en los combates. Por Rotom entro Salamance suponiendo que podría parar con éxito cualquier ataque de fuego, sin embargo, el movimiento que elegio Blacephalon fue Shadowball y aunque el dragón celeste podría haberlo aguantado en cualquier situación el golpe fue crítico y nada más salir, sin haber tenido la oportunidad de demostrar su potencial Salamance cayo debilitado, la suerte no estaba de parte de los dragones el día de hoy.

Rotom fue quien volvió a salir, ya sabiendo que era más rápido que su oponente lo atacó con Voltswitch y lo debilito sin mayor tramite, el combate quedo en un 3 vs 2.

Landorus salió otra vez, y en respuesta Tyranitar le volvió a hacer frente. No había tiempo que perder, a cada momento la intoxicación hacia mella en el pokemón legendario y lo iba dejando expuesto cada vez más. Tyranitar se volvió Mega Tyranitar y desato una tormenta de arena, Landorus uso Earthquake, pero su rival lo resistió con entereza y aprovecho para usar al igual que Dragonite Danza Dragón, pese a esto Landorus seguía siendo más rápido y se lo hizo saber con otro ataque igual de potente que el anterior, esta vez Tyranitar no pudo contenerlo, cayendo finalmente debilitado.

La pelea había acabado el último pokemón rival fue otro Ultraente, Xurkitree, y aunque ya había pasado dos turnos con intoxicación en el cuerpo para fue Landorus fue solo un trámite usar un último Earthquake que el rival no tenía forma de esquivar.

Habíamos ganado cómodamente con tres pokemón de ventaja, Ferrothorn no fue necesitado y Landorus demostró su valor en el equipo derrotando a cuatro de los seis rivales, lamentablemente no vimos un duelo de dragones, aunque si pudiéramos medirlos por su aporte en combate fue claro que Dragonite se sobrepuso a Salamance, y es que el primero fue quien más nos puso en aprietos y es que si no fuera gracias al providencial aguante de Greninja otra podría haber sido la historia, hay que seguir mejorando.


End file.
